Dr Donna R Noble
by Hazel Nelson
Summary: The Doctor and his journeys with Dr. Donna R. Noble. See new worlds, meet new things, sounds like a family business. Not a Doctor/Noble relationship (other than friendship).
1. The Orange Haired Girl

A voice can be heard over a hospital intercom as we see a man walking down a hospital hallway, eating an apple.

"Doctor Donna Noble, please report to room H400. Doctor Donna Noble, please report to room H400. Thank you."

The man stops in his tracks, the apple partially in his mouth. He stands there for a few seconds then breaks into a run towards an elevator. Once he's inside he presses the button for floor 4. He hits the doors and yells.

"Come on! Come on! I have to see!" The doors slowly open and he squeezes through onto his floor. He runs to the H wing in the very busy hospital and runs to room H400. He peaks around the corner into the room. All he can see is a patient lying on a bed, two family members, and her bright orange hair, bouncing as she looks at the patients chart.

"Sorry about that, you weren't responding to your pager." A nurse assistant apologizes to the curly-haired woman.

"Haha, it's okay. My pager got run over a gurney on my way to a surgery this morning. Better you did that rather than continuing to page me." She laughs. It even sounds similar to her's, but not quite the Donna Noble he remembers. "Now, Mrs. and Ms. Fitz, It will be alright. Your husband, and your father is just going to need to stay laying down for the next two days. No sitting up at all. Nurse Stein will be in frequently to check on him. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to have the nurse call me in." She shakes the family's hands and turns to leave.

He quickly dodges around the corner and watches her leave the room. No, that can't be her. It's been twenty years since he let her go. Surely she wasn't still this young, unless she was trapped in a time stasis, or the last bit of energy left in her from the DoctorDonna was keeping her this young. No, not possible.

He quickly dodges into a closet and roughs himself up as if he'd been in a crash, then follows her down the hallway. He shoves himself at her and they grab onto each other.

"Sorry!" He mutters out weakly as he collapses to the ground, still holding her arm.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" She drops down with him and grabs each side of his face. It wasn't her. Similarities were evident, but it wasn't his Donna Noble. His Donna Noble was much older when he last saw her. This wasn't her. "Right, come with me Mr….."

"John" He barely gets out. It's a wonder he's never been in any movies, he is quite the brilliant actor. "John Smith" He slurs.

"Right. Come with me Mr. Smith. I'll take care of you. Let's go." She helps him up and checks him into a hospital room. Room number C280.

She lays him on the bed in his hospital gown as he groans. He steals quick glimpses at her, matching all the attributes to the other Donna Noble. Could it be? No, that was impossible. She looked about 22. There's no way Donna was pregnant while traveling with him. He scanned her when they first met. It just wasn't possible.

"How… ugh… how old are you?" He asks.

"Erm…. Twenty-two… Why do you ask, Mr. Smith?" She replies while checking his reflexes.

"Wondering." Hmm. So he guessed right on the age. "What's your name, Doctor?"

"Donna Noble. Well, Donna Rose Noble is my full name, but people call me Rose. Go ahead and keep talking, John. What's your full name?" She checks his eyes for reactions.

"John Smith. No middle name."

"I see. So what happened, John?" She gets out her stethoscope.

"Oh, I was on my way to see an old friend and I ran into a pole… or a car… I don't know. Something big-ish." He grabs her hand as she's about to listen for his heartbeat. "Is that a family name? Donna Noble? I had a friend once who had the same name. Minus the middle one." He laughs a little.

"Well I can see that you haven't impaired your humour, Mr. John Smith. And yes, my mother had the same name." She smiles. "Minus the middle one. I'm going to listen to your heartbeat now, okay, Mr. Smith?"

He keeps a hold on her hand to stop her. This could be bad. If she was what he thought she was, she could have the same effect as Donna if she were to remember. But it couldn't possibly be what he was thinking. No way. Donna had no male friends in the TARDIS that he was aware of… She was sneaky though… Maybe it wouldn't be the same. If this were to be the first time, she would just emit regeneration light and go to sleep. If she had remembered before though…. He had to take that chance. He could probably fix it if he worked fast.

"Mr. Smith? Is that okay?" She asks again, looking into his eyes this time. He nods and lets go of her hand. She puts the stethoscope to his chest and listens.

And that's when she heard it…..

**Alrighty! Well, new times, new story! I promise I will try my best to write more frequently. I've got this new idea and new inspiration for it all, so it should be easier. Now if I could only find some time….. Oh Doctor! I need the TARDIS again! Oh god…. It's 1 AM…. I need to go to sleep. I couldn't because of this idea! I still have more too! Wish me luck, guys! Goodnight. I hope you enjoy, and please please please let me know if you want more, and if you have some suggestions for further writing entertainment. Much thanks, and Happy Holidays, seeing as how I might not update before the 25****th****. **

**~ Hazel Nelson ~**


	2. Old Donna Noble

She couldn't believe it. Could this man really have two hearts? A dual cardiovascular system? Did he have two of anything else? Brain? Stomach? Liver? Or anything else? No. Nope. Something must be wrong with her stethoscope. She looked into his eyes.

"Erm… sorry… My stethoscope must be faulty. Let me go get a better one." She says, smiling at him. She starts to stand up.

"No." He grabs her hand and looks at her sheepishly. "Your stethoscope isn't faulty." He looks into her eyes. "Rose."

Her eyes widen and she breaks free of his hand and backs up. "Erm… no, I think I should try again. With another tool. I'll be right back." She starts to slowly back out of the room. Could this be what she thought it was? Impossible.

"No, wait!" He jumps up off the bed and walks to her. "You see, I have this super, ultimately rare condition where I have two hearts… I had to get a transplant, but they couldn't take the old one out. I can't remember the procedure name. Please don't leave." He grabs her hand. "They always leave."

She looks at him and puts her hand on his chest to feel both heartbeats. "You know we could fix that, right? New technology now. You could be normal."

"Ah, but what's the fun in being normal? Normal is boring. Two hearts? Exciting! You never know when one of them is going to have an attack!" He laughs and then immediately blushes. "Oh yeah…"

"What?" She asks, looking at him. "What is it?"

"Well, erm…" Hel puts on hand behind his back and grabs the gown. "I forgot who erm…. Breezy these things were…" He blushes more. "Could I get changed now?"

"Well, seeing as how everything is in order of being not normal…" She smiles. "I guess you could change, yes."

"Fantastic." He smiles and backs up as to not reveal is backside to his friend's daughter. What would Donna say? She'd probably slap him. "Will you stay outside the door? I wanna talk more, if that's okay…"

She looks at her watch and smiles. "Sure. My shift ended about ten minutes ago, so I guess it'll be alright." She stops smiling. "I don't know what it is about you, Mr. Smith, but I find myself trusting you."

He smiles and laughs. "Haha! It's the lack of normalcy. Be right out." He closes the door then changes back into his other clothes. He steps out of the room as he fixes his hair into its down-sloping pattern.

"Curious style you have there, John." She smiles. "A bit out of place…" She fixes a little bit of it and smiles. "There, now it's normal."

He frowns at her. "Now, what did I say about normal?" He takes the bit she fixed and messes it up again.

"Right. You don't want anything to do with normal. Haha! Come on. Let's go. What did you want to talk with me about?" She asks as they stroll through the hospital to the faculty room. "Or was it just nothing in particular?"

"Well…" He says. "I was wondering about this family name of yours. You said your mother had the same name?"

"Minus the middle." She smiles and jabs him with her elbow.

"Yeah, minus the middle." He laughs as they reach the faculty door. "How is she doing?"

"Oh, mum? I like to think she's happy. She passed about two years ago. Real peaceful though. In the night in my great-granddad's old chair, looking up at the stars. She always said she would travel them someday. Unfortunately she never got the chance to."

He looks at her and frowns. "Wow… erm. Sorry about that."

She smiles and steps inside the door. "It's okay. I'm in the acceptance stage now. At least she's not hurting or forgetting anymore. Now, I'm going to go change, then we are going to a healthy restaurant because, you know, I'm the doctor…" He looks at her in surprise. "And you're the patient. So obviously you're paying. Haha." She closes the door.

Donna's dead? How could he not know this? How did he miss this? He had planned to visit her one last time before the end. She wouldn't have recognized him, but still. Donna Noble, Queen of the Universe's songs. Goddess to all the planets she saved. Reduced to bones underground. He wipes a tear from his face and smiles at Rose as she steps out.

"Thinking about it, did you know her? My mother?" She asks.

"Yeah. I think I did. From high school or something. Let's go." He holds out his arm.

"Then I'm sorry…. Doctor." She says as she takes his arm.

**So, I kind of love this one because it will not be your typical relationship between modern companion and The Doctor. No lovey dovey crap. I may seem like it at first, but trust me, I know what I'm doing… For the most part….. Anyways, goodnight, Happy Holidays, and yeah, the rest. I hope you enjoyed and like this series.**

**~ Hazel Nelson ~**


	3. The Doctor and his TARDIS

"What did you just say?" he asked, his face draining of all colour. "Why did you call me that?"

She laughs. "It's only a joke, Smith. Calm down. Do they not joke much where you're from?"

"Nnn… no, no. They're more the… erm… the serious, non-jokester type. Mind you, there was this on bloke I knew, my could he act a story." He replied.

They laugh as they walk down the street to a small café. He recognized it. It feels like he was here just last week. When he was tall, thin, and a little bit foxy. Back when he last saw her….. Donna.

Oh so much guilt and sadness filled his mind with doubt about what he was about to do. Ah well. If she had the old fiery spirit her mother had, she would absolutely love the adventures.

"You know what, actually…" He says as they walk into the café he visited with Wilfred at. "I have another place. A cool one. A little bit small, but you know… cool. Would you mind accompanying me to my TARDIS?" He holds out his arm for her to take.

"You what?" She looks at him in disgust. "Excuse me, but what? You aren't implying anything…. Sexual…. Are you?"

"No!" He exclaims holding his hands out which just so happened to be at a certain level on her female body.

She slaps his hands away. "You pervert!" She storms out of the café and he gives everyone an embarrassed smile then follows her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean like that! Eugh!" He shivers. "I could never with you. I mean that'd be weird."

"Oh, so you're saying it would be weird now?!" She huffs and walks faster.

"No! I just meant like you know, patient-doctor confidentiality and such!" He keeps in pace with her.

She suddenly stops and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well just as well 'cuz none of that nonsense is on the flippin' menu!"

"Good. Good. I mean, I don't want it to be. I mean, not that you're not… attractive…." He stammers on as she slowly starts to smirk at him. "Or anything…. I'm, I'm, I'm gonna stop talking now."

She nods and smiles. "Yeah that's probably best, John. Come on then." She holds out her arm.

"Oh, so that's not mixed signals or anything?"

"Not at all. Come on." She smiles and laughs as he takes her arm and they walk away from the café and to a random house that was for sale.

She was definitely Donna Noble's daughter. Through and through. If she decided to travel with him it would be just brilliant.

"Alright so I may or may not have been completely honest with you, Donna. Rose? Wait which one do you prefer?"

"Erm… Rose… why are we at a random house?"

"It's not the house itself, Rose. It's what's inside." She gives him an odd look. "And no I realize just how creepy that really sounded… Erm, just…. Just come in. I have a special key for the lock, don't worry."

"Alright, but enough of the creepy innuendos." She says as he sonics the door and steps in.

"Now thiiiiiiis, is what's important." He smiles at her and motions for her to go towards the TARDIS.

"Wow! It is…" She turns and looks at him, crossing her arms and leaning against the frame. "A big blue box."

"I know!" He smiles even bigger and opens the door. "But look inside." He holds his arm out for her to enter.

She sticks her tongue out at him as she enters the TARDIS for the first time. "Hahaha!" She laughs loudly.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He asked with a confused and slightly scared look on his face. "You shouldn't be laughing! You just stepped into another dimension! You should be in awe! You.." He points at Rose. "Should be saying that it's—"

"It's bigger on the inside." She smiles and looks at him. "If you had given me time, I would've said it sooner." She steps outside and circles the spaceship. "Sorry, this is what you want me to do, right?" She looks at him.

"Well, erm… yeah. Less of the sarcasm would be better, but you know. Go with the flow I always say. Just kidding, I never say that. You don't seem particularly surprised by all of this…"

"That's 'cuz I'm not. I am Donna Rose Noble, daughter of the famed Donna Noble for missing extraterrestrial events. Obviously I'm reading up on the latest technological advancements."

"Yeah, but did you know it could do THIS?!" He quickly closes the door and starts telling the beauty where and when to go. The noise filled their ears as they were thrown about in the console room.

"Haha! I knew it!" Rose laughs and screams as she is thrown into one of the chairs.

He looks at her nervously while bumbling about the TARDIS. "Knew what?"

She just smiles and laughs while holding on as tightly as she can.

"Knew what?!"


	4. MJS

"Ohhhhhh you know. Just stuff. Smith!" She laughs. "Haha! Doctor John Smith!"

"Why do you keep calling me Doctor?" He looks at her, the blood still drained from his face, leaving him completely pale. "I'm not a Doctor." He fibs. "Well, sort of. Doctorate in cheese making, as well as various other things. But that's not important."

"She was right about you, wasn't she?"

"Who? Who is she?" He asks frantically. If Donna Noble had remembered and it caused her death he couldn't live with himself. He should have checked in on her from time to time. But he didn't. He was guilty for her death! He was the cause of it a—

"Martha Jones." She leans over the console of the TARDIS. "Lovely Martha, Cheeky Martha, Doctor Martha." She smiles and laughs. "Doctor." She says consciously. "I know who you aaaaare. Martha told me everything after my mother died. Nothing too much, just you met Shakespeare and almost suffocated to death on the moon with the Judoon. Weeping angels sound like the scariest but also the creepiest monsters ever."

"Oh good ol' Martha Jones. Where is she now? Still with Rickey?" He asks and smiles.

"Mickey, but yeah, yeah. They're good last I heard. About three months ago they were heading to America to investigate an alien occurrence. Well first to vacation, but you of all people know how that goes once you've seen the things you have." She smiles and steps closer to him. "Speeeeeeaking of America." She says.

"Oi no. You said…" He steps away slowly. "No lovey-dovey such things."

"How does speaking of America lead to 'lovey-dovey' things as you call them? It doesn't! I just was getting excited because I've always wanted to go to America. Never been, you see? Just all the other continents. By America I obviously mean North America. I've already been in South America. Three times."

"Oh alright… good. Good on you for travelling. You're mother tried I know that! Ha ha. That failed miserably pretty much." He laughs, remembering Donna Noble Snr.

"Wait, how did you know that?" She asks, suddenly skeptical. "

Did Martha not…?" She gives him a questioning look. "Never… Nevermind. I'll tell you sometime… later…. Not now. Okay, right. Anyways! When?"

"When what?" She asks, so surprised by the random question she forgets the awkward interaction from seconds before. "Oh! America. Erm, I don't know. Whenever? What do you think?"

"Future or Past?" He asks starting to flick levers and spin random controls on the console.

"Past! Definitely. Martha told me the past New York is pretty cool, so Past America. Erm.. Please?" She asks shyly. He sees something familiar in the way she looks about the TARDIS when she's nervous.

"Alright! Allon-! Erm." He looks sadly at the console. He's not that man anymore. He should find a new thing to say. Geronimo' taken already. Allons-y is obviously out. 'Jelly Baby?' could make a comeback? No, no. 'Who am I?' No. How about….. Erm…. Well he'd think of one later. For now: "1920s America, Rose! Allons-y!"


	5. Unfortunate Adventures in the 1920s

"Alright then!" She laughs as the TARDIS bumbles about. They both scream and laugh until they finally land. "So it's out there?" She asks eagerly.

"Yup. Good 'ol 1920s. America. North America, actually. Like you asked so, so… I'm not good with words. Or, you know, sentences in order and putting them in it. Ugh." He blushes with embarrassment as he covers his face with his hand. "But enough of that, let's go!"

She smiles and runs out the doors before he can grab his jumper.

"Oi! Wait! We don't know what's out there! Bonnie and Clyde could be there! Or Al Capone! Gangsters could be waiting for us, you never know if!" He rushes after her.

"Oh, Smith. It's just a party. Don't worry about it. Not the gangster type, just good old fashioned, party with alcohol. Wait a minute. Isn't it the Prohibition in America right now?"

"Haha!" He laughs with amusement of the drunk people dancing around him. "A good old fashioned, illegal, celebrity party! And look!" He smiles and takes her arm so she's pointing where he wants. "Fatty Arbuckle! Jolly man, he is. Wow. Oh wait." He looks at the watch he always wears since he can't keep much track of time. "No, no, no, no, no. Donna, erm Rose. We have to leave! Now!"

"Why?" She looks at him while dancing. "Can't we stay and dance a little bit?"

"No. We have to go."

"But why, Doctor John Smith?" She says his alias teasingly. "What's so bad about a party? Hmm?" Suddenly she gets serious. "Is it aliens?"

"No." He whispers fiercely. "It's humans. Something bad happens here. Tonight." He looks at his watch again. "In about, well any minute now." He rushes into the TARDIS and starts flipping levers again to leave.

"John Smith! How dare you leave me! You need to at least wait for me to get in before you start 'taking off!' John!" She yells at the disappearing blue box. "Joooooooohn!" The little blue box disappears completely.

"It's over there baby-doll." A tall, drunk man points to a corner for her.

"What? Oh, erm no. I'm not looking for the john, I'm looking for John Smith, my friend." She explains as he walks up to her.

"Well I can be your friend any day, baby. Wanna go to my struggle buggy?" He gets closer to her.

"Ew. No, thank you. I'd rather leave on my own." She says loudly so other can hear her and pushes him away.

"Applesauce, baby! No need to be such a bearcat! Wait, a minute. You look familiar. You one of Albert Marco's molls?"

"No." She walks away from him and he goes back to dancing. "Doctor!" She yells again. Then she hears the wondrous noise she had heard so much about. A kind of wheezing and moaning from a machine. It was coming back. "Took you long enough."

"Blimey!" He yells as he steps out of the TARDIS. "I heard you all the way in the time spinney thingy! The erm… that one thing in… time. I'm not very good with words, you know. Wow! You certainly have you mothe—never mind. Erm. Come on, get in." He holds out his hand as they hear screaming in the other room. "Rose, no! Oh great. Wait for me, alright!"

They both burst through the doorway with some others and see Fatty Arbuckle himself trying to help a young woman off the floor. The screams were coming from her.

"Get away from her, you pig!" One woman with glasses yells. "Ma'am he hurt you didn't he? Come on, come with me." She leads the young woman out of the room while glaring at Fatty.

"Why gee guys, come on. You know I didn't do anything. I wouldn't hurt a fly!" Fatty Arbuckle laughs as he bites the top of his finger. "Ain't no big deal, now is it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you's be okay, Arbuckle. We all know that's how little lady Rappe is when she's had a little too much to drink, huh? Come on fellas, let's party more." The guy from earlier says.

"I thought you said a bad thing happened here." Rose says.

"Yeah, well that was just the start of it." The Doctor explains as he gets quieter and closer to Rose. "In just about five days Ms. Rappe there will die, and Fatty there," He points to Fatty Arbuckle. "Will be blamed for her murder."

"Well did he actually do it?" She asks, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Even I of all people get confused by the yellow paper… Yellow J—Journalism?" He asks himself. "Yeah, yellow journalism." He smiles. "But yeah, I really don't know. Which is why we have to leave."

"Oi!" A drunk man yells from across the room, pointing at Rose. "Who invited the Dumb Dora and the dapper?!" Everyone laughs and points as Rose turns towards The Doctor.

"Yeah. Let's go." She says and they both get in the TARDIS.

"Don't listen to them, Rose. You're not a Dumb Dora."

"I know. And you're not a dapper. I don't think so anyways. Ah well, that's what I get for wanting to go to a place or rather time I've idolized since grade school." Rose says as she sits in one of the seats.

"Well don't sit there being a whatever-slang-word-from-the-1920s-is-clever-to-say, there's still plenty to see. How about no more bad places, eh? Allons-y! Erm, I mean. 'Go go TARDIS!' Ugh let's just…. Yeah let's go." He says ending discouraged.

"Where though? Or when? I forget I've got to ask both." She says as the TARDIS shakes about like a coin in a tin.

"1925! Year of _The Great Gatsby_, and Babe Ruth recoveries! Yes, I mean plural. People only THINK he needed surgery once this year. Ohoho boy! He certainly had many." He smiles then whispers. "I was his doctor for them. To be fair most of them were just coming out of excellent cheese comas, but oh well."

They both step out of the doors and a bottle of moonshine hits the side of the blue box. The Doctor jumps and laughs nervously, looking at Rose who gives him a look that simply screams "Really?" And that's precisely what she says.

"Really?" She folds her arms. "'Year of _The Great Gatsby_, and Babe Ruth Recoveries!'" She quotes with false excitement. "And you bring me to a friggen' speakeasy!?" She hits him on the arm. "Oi! Seriously?" Another bottle breaks behind them. Yep, definitely her mother's child.

"But isn't it you know, the bee's knees? Like look:" He stands behind her and grabs her arm, romanticizing every word he says. "The drunken men and women. Bartenders smoking cigars behind the bar." Another bottle slams into the TARDIS doors, splashing them with moonshine. "Beautiful, clear brown flying through the air. The smell of…. Oh never mind. Ignore that, someone puked over there."

"This isn't the 1920s I meant when I got excited about time travel. Although you're slightly right in the fact someone upchucked over there." They both look to the source of the smell and make faces of disgust. Suddenly someone runs in yelling their head of and slurring almost every word. The only understandable words they could make out were:

"SCRAM! ASFGJBKNABRALI THE BUTTONS! JAJVMLAIFVNALVIKRN THE FUZZ'LL GET YOU!"

Immediately there was a bunch of responses from other drunk mean and women yelling back at the worried man. "Eh! Pipe down ya spifflicated pushover!" and "Ya, keep it quiet, if those pills don't know we're in here, they can't pinch us now can they, Dumbo?" were some of the many replies the two time travelers heard. Sirens sounded and a bunch of cops burst through the doors, handcuffs in hand, and they were not the 1920s handcuffs, they were real, arresting handcuffs ready to be slapped onto anyone's wrists.

"Maybe we should go…" The Doctor says as he stands thinking about the coppers.

"Now you're on the trolley, Smith!" She yells as she pulls him into the TARDIS and they leave for yet another 1920s destination in America.

"Third time's a charm I always say! No I don't. I never say that. Erm… Dang, I still can't figure out a good catchphrase." The Doctor begins talking to himself.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but let's go to an actual happy place. Like, I don't know, not a murderous party or a speakeasy!"

"Alright, alright! I know just where to go!" The TARDIS bumps about again until it finally lands inside the oval office. "Oh. Again? Really? I need to stop inviting myself in the Oval Office like this. Still, should be fine. Calvin and I are good friends. 1928! Haha! Great year! Let's go." As they both step out they hear guns getting ready to fire as Coolidge stands behind his desk.

"Coolidge! Old buddy, it's me! The Doctor!" He smiles and starts to walk forward. "How about that Steamboat Willie huh? Pretty great! Wait until you hear what kind of stuff is happening in 2015! Great things. Well…. Entertainment-wise great things! Woah!" He exclaims as a man puts a gun to his head. "Coolidge! It's The Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?!" Coolidge demands as The Doctor looks at his watch and laughs. "Haha! I made you say the thing. The thing that everyone says." He looks back at Rose and smiles. "Isn't it funny, Rose?" She gives him a daring look and he mouths. "Sorry." Then turns back towards Coolidge. "Alright! Well, about next year you'll be meeting me, so you'll find out whose Doctor I am. Until then, me old man! Atta boy! Erm… Cat's pajamas! Nifty, right?" He points to the TARDIS. "Yeah, you'll get it later…. See you, you sheik! You bimbo! Alright, I'm going to stop talking now… I'm bad with words okay?! BYE!" He runs into the TARDIS as shots are being fired.

"Ok, well… that was still better than the murder party of death. What was all that you were saying?"

"Well those were 1920s slang words. I don't think I used them right though, they shot at us. Still… cool. Slang words are cool. No!" He slaps himself. "That's past me! We're passed that. Alright where to now?"

"Erm…. Okaaaaaay then. Erm, just one more stop. In New York, the Empire State Building, after you and Martha visited. So the 40s." She smiles. "I'm leaving a message."

"Alright! Here we go!" With a lot of bumbling around later, they arrive at the top of the Empire State Building and Rose carves something into the wall.

"No peaking." She says once she's finished. "It's not for you. Time to go. Nope, don't look back." She says herding him towards the TARDIS.

"You know, I got hit by a concentrated wave of a solar flare spike up there." He points up towards the ceiling.

"I know. She told me about that. Scared her to death, you did." She smiles and climbs into the ship.

"Where to now?" He asks once inside.

"Wherever, whenever. Your turn to decide."

"Come on, Mickey! Look: This is where I was with Tallulah and Laszlo and Frank, and we electrocuted basically these pig slaves. I wish we could have saved them, but they were passed saving. It was so sad. Then The Doctor got himself almost fried up there trying to take off this piece of Dalekanium, but he ended up turning all the Final Experiments into part Time Lords….." Martha Jones Smith keeps talking on and on as Mickey notices something unusual.

"What's that?" He asks pointing to a wall with odd carvings in it.

"Oh my god. It's her, Mickey!" She taps him on the arm. "Rose Noble! She must have left us this message in the past! What's it say?"

_He found me._


	6. Congel

"Alright, how abouuuuuuut an abandoned, alien planet? Hmm? Sound interesting?" The Doctor asks as he throws his hat to the side.

"Good enough if it's safe, Smith." She smiles as he smirks at her.

"You going to keep calling me by my pseudonym?" He asks and starts flying the TARDIS.

"Well yes, because technically John Smith AND The Doctor are both your pseudonyms." Rose Noble laughs as she puts his hat on.

"Well, yes, of sorts." He looks at her and gives her a weird look as she smirks. "Oh shut up!"

She sticks her tongue out at him and hops up to one of the display windows. "Oi, turn it on, Smith."

"That's Mr. Smith to you." He orders, but complies.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are we going anyways?"

"Congel! It's a planet of water. JUST water, covered in, can you guess? Congelation ice. However, you can see straight through the ice, hence the name, into the deep water below. It's also very small, and very, very cold, so grab a coat."

The TARDIS lands on the small ice planet and cracks the ice in one spot, due to gravity. A loud splitting noise is heard outside the blue box, but not from within.

"Let's go then! All—Erm. Dangit. Still don't have a catchphrase! Come along. No! Eugh, go." The Doctor says, leaning against the doors and waiting for Rose to find a 'decent' jacket. "Rose, get out here, it's gorgeous!"

"What?!" She yells as she walks out of the TARDIS in a giant, brown, fur-collared coat. "Couldn't hear a thing you said once I put the hood up. Come again?"

No, no, no, no. It's like the Universe is TRYING to make him feel extreme guilt. It's not fair! It's not fair and he would pay the Universe back for it one day. That's her coat. He must have missed it when he brought her clothes back. That stupid, stupid coat.

"That's quite a funny coat, Rose." He smiles out weakly.

"What?!" She asks loudly.

"Put your hood down!" He orders, pulling the hood off of her ginger hair. "There, you go. Better?"

She nods and starts walking towards a pillar of clear ice. "It's beautiful here."

She looks so much like her mother. So, so much. Even her mannerisms. It's insane.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rose asks as she walks back towards him, reaching out her arm to put a hand on his shoulder.

Before she can touch him he starts walking away and nods. "Look over there. I think it's a mountain of some sorts. Wanna check it out?"

"Naaaaah, I wanted to try and check out that cave over there first. You can still go climb if you want. I'll be right there." She smiles and starts walking.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute then." He smiles somewhat sadly.

As they both go their separate ways for now he can't help himself but to remember Donna Noble. Her beginning and her sassy little assumption that he was from Mars. His nickname from her: Spaceman. Her 'Oi!' Her final moments with him.

'… we'd try the planet Fellspoon.' 'You know you can fix…' 'Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great…' 'Charlie Brown…' 'Oh my god.' 'Forever.' '… don't make me go back.' 'Please! No!'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The Doctor heard screaming coming closer and closer to him. A small footsteps, with large footsteps. "Smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith!"

"Donna!? Where are you?!" The Doctor stands up, looking around.

"DoctoOoOoOoOor!" Her voice wavers as her body bounces as she runs. "It's not abandoned!"

Then she does the thing only a child of Danna Noble could do. She falls.

"Oof!" She collapses to the ground as a giant ice creature chases her.

"Oh, of course you would fall." The Doctor says to himself. "Alright, Rose, hold on!" He shouts down to her.

A loud growl that makes a new crack through the ice crust of the planet is heard, then silence.

"Rose!?" He looks around frantically, now down off of the ice mountain. "Rose!?"

What he did not see is Donna Noble's daughter being dragged down through the planet's layers.

**Alright, sorry that this is so late. I'm working on another show and I may ****or may not**** be falling behind in classes and grounded…. Ahem….. So I'm exhausted all the time, plus writer's block with this story, and add some more scripts and books and yada yada yada. No more excuses. I will try to post whenever I can find time to. I really, truly do love writing for anyone who will read. Don't be getting the wrong idea that I'm just miserable and don't want to write, 'cuz I think its effing awesome, I just honestly don't have time to write during the school year especially. But I love you all, and I hope you guys enjoy! Also, feel completely free to send me some ideas you have for this story, or any of my other stories. Alright, goodnight!**

**Hazel Nelson / Larrissa Hazel Malfoy**


End file.
